


The Small Child is Crying

by Tobys_paradox



Series: Child Tommyinnit [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Dadza, Eldest bother! Technoblade, Minecraft, Nightmares, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Tommy has a bad dream :(, baby Tommy!!!, sbi, sleepyboysinc brain rot, well 4 year old Tommy but you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobys_paradox/pseuds/Tobys_paradox
Summary: Tommy looks at the light that’s coming from under the door that's across from him. He holds his stuffed animal closer to him as he steps out of his room.He reaches for the handle and toddles into the room, closing the door behind him.He turned around and looked at his older brother whom was sitting at his desk with his laptop opened in front of him.“Tech, I had a bad dream” Tommy’s voice was wobbly as he brought a hand up to wipe at the tears that continued to fall down his face.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Child Tommyinnit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054055
Comments: 20
Kudos: 1450





	The Small Child is Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy is like 4 and Technos around 12/13.

Tommy felt tears leak out of his eyes as he struggled to remember the nightmare that caused them. The small nightlight didn’t illuminate enough of the room for him to not be terrified of his open closet and the space under his bed. His eyes shot around the room for any living creature, mythical or not, that could hurt him in his hindered state.

He quickly grabbed the small stuffed animal that had been thrown around while he was asleep. He held it to his chest, letting himself feel better in the false sense of protection. He glanced at his door, it was scattered with glow stars that shone neon green. He decorated it with Wilbur when he had first gotten his own room, though he ended up in Phil’s room most nights anyways. 

His feet made a small sound as they hit the floor, he stuttered across his room as he slowly made his way to his door. He opened it a crack, peeking outside and looking for someone through the slightly moonlit house. 

Tommy’s eyes shot to the light that poured out from under the door slightly across from his. This room was closer than Phil’s so it almost welcomed him just as much. The door was blank, unlike his, with nothing but the white paint it came with. 

He glanced down both ends of the hallway, he nearly convinced himself that the chair from the dining room was a person waiting for him to step outside his room. Tears were still spilling down his face, now from the fear of the dark house. 

Tommy took a step forwards, gripping the plush in his arms all the more tighter. He rushed forwards not wanting to be in the hallway for any longer than he needs to be. He almost hesitates to reach for the handle, his fathers room further down the hallway seemed like a nice place to be. 

He turned the handle and slowly opened it, it creaked at the attention as the hinges turned. Tommy toddled into the room and shut the door behind him, making sure to hear the light click before turning around.

He sniffled as he made eye contact with his older brother who was sat at his desk in front of an opened laptop. 

“Tech, I had a bad dream.” Tommy rubbed at one of his eyes as the other held his plush closer to him.

Techno stared at him for a second, Tommy usually never came into his room as he always walked into Phil’s room and spent the night there. There were multiple occasions where he heard Tommy’s door open and then rushed footsteps down the hallway. Techno quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts as he stood up from his seat.

He walked up to Tommy and kneeled down to his level. He brought one hand up and wiped away the younger ones tears that were slowly stopping. 

“Do you happen to remember what the Dream was about, Toms?” Techno wasn’t the best with children but he still hated to see either one of his younger brothers hurt.

Tommy shook his head as he took in a deep breath, he found comfort in the lit up room and his older brother. He could see the light reflect in Technos glasses as he stared at him.

“Alright, that’s okay.” He stood up and reached down for Tommy’s hand.

Techno led Tommy back to his desk where he was previously sitting. He pulled out the chair and sat down before pulling Tommy into his lap so they were both looking at his laptop. He closed out of his opened tabs that contained halfway done homework assignments. He clicked on the Minecraft icon, poking Tommy a couple times as they waited for it to load. He let Tommy navigate through the different servers to choose what to play. They’ve played together before so he knows the way around the game. 

Techno soon found himself playing skywars, Tommy watched as Techno actually played the game. He laughed and quietly cheered whenever Techno got a kill. Tommy intently watched as his brother enchanted his armor and weapons. It wasn’t the most interesting round but he found himself enjoying it anyways.

“So, Tommy. Why’d you come in here instead of dads room?” Techno talked as he played, not letting the conversation distract him.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders, not fully knowing why either. “You’re light was on. And you’re closer.”

He nodded before they fell into a comfortable silence again. He played a few more rounds, winning most with ease and even just playing around on others. Tommy helped him make a house out of his island for one or two of the games, but he liked cobblestone so Techno mainly stuck with that for the house.

Techno let Tommy play a few rounds as well, he died relatively quickly on his first try but promised to ‘be better next round!’ When he won his first round Techno had to quickly quiet him down before he got too loud with his cheering. 

Techno asked Tommy if he’d like to play another round but looked down when he was met with silence. 

“Tommy? Oh.” Tommy was leaning back against Techno as his chest fell and rose with steady breaths.

He quickly logged out of Minecraft and deleted the tab. He shut off his laptop and sat there for a few seconds and just looked forwards at the wall. Now that he was aware that his brother was sleeping his moved his arms to hold him in a more comfortable position. He put what he could away from where he was sitting and tried to clean his desk up the best he could. 

Techno picked Tommy up as gently as possible to hold him properly in his arms before getting up. He waited for a few seconds when he stood, making sure he hadn’t woken up. When he confirmed Tommy was still asleep he moved over to the bed. 

He laid Tommy down before getting in himself, he made sure that they were both comfortable before turning and shutting the light off. Techno made sure that Tommy still had his plush when he laid him down, and kept on the string lights that Phil had gotten him a while ago just in case Tommy woke up again. 

Techno fell asleep as he felt Tommy curl into him while he slept. Neither of them woke up in the night, and Tommy had a dreamless sleep.

Phil was confused and slightly concerned when he woke to find Tommy’s door opened and room empty. He didn’t hear any sound from the rest of the house so he opened up the door to Wilburs room. It was empty besides the young eleven year old who was sleeping over his covers and blankets. 

He slowly opened the door to Technos room, knowing about the loud creak that happens when you open the door too quickly. He smiled as he stared at Tommy laying on his older brother. He quietly entered the room and clicked off the fairy lights that were now cancelled out from the sun coming through the windows. 

Phil leaned down and laid a kiss on each of their foreheads before exiting the room once again to let them sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Dadza :D


End file.
